


Electro Velvet winning ESC 2015

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Electro Velvet held the trophy. They were the winners.
Kudos: 2





	Electro Velvet winning ESC 2015

Alex and Bianca grinned as they held the Eurovision trophy. They were the duo Electro Velvet, and they had done it, they had won the 2015 Eurovision Song Contest. Their song 'Still In Love With You,' had easily won the contest after becoming a huge hit in pretty much all European countries, achieving more number 1s than any artist in history. And that wasn't the only record they had broken. They had won the contest with over 2000 points, the biggest landslide in history. The second place, the Swede Måns Zelmerlöw, had only received 37 points. Måns and the other artists clapped as Alex and Bianca held the trophy high to the cheering crowd. The announcers declared the UK the winning country. This was a historic moment. Even those who had another favourite had to accept it. Eurovision would be in the United Kingdom next year.


End file.
